It's all about the populars
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Bella moves away the New Mexico and Aro also moves to New mexico.


"Bella, we are moving to New Mexico." Her mother said hugging.

"Mum, I love how you mention that, but who is living in New Mexico?" She looked at her mum with a confuesd look upon her face.

"Your father Charlie lives in New Mexico and I would know that. Because half of your friends live there with there parents as well and your going to enjoy it there with your old friends, but they'll keep you company and I've even heard that they got some populars there, but I'm hoping that they won't be giving you a hard time while your there making some new friends. In a few years time you will have a brother or a sister living there with you, Bella, but it's only a matter of time that you will be pregnant with your own son or daughter or maybe even twins one boy and one girl and I really do hope that you or your new sister won't get bullied like most boys and girls do these days, but that's part of life, ain't it, Isabella? I'll miss you forever, Bella, but make sure that you don't fall in love with the wrong person, but I really do hope that it will be Aro. Because he seems like a nice guy to me, Bella. He will make a fine husband for yours and his future child, but then again he'll won't dump you. Tell me how it gets on there, Isabella. I really need to think of naming the second child, Natalie Swan that falls in love with Jason." Her mother exclaimed to her only daughter, but she was really hoping that she'll have a second daughter. Because she didn't want Bella to be her only daughter, but soon it was all about to change.

"I really do hope that I'll make new friends." She said hopingly to herself, then she got into the car and her mother droved her to New Mexico. Bella was silent all the way there and, then she saw one of her old friends that she use to know from along time ago.

"Hey, Bella and this is my friend Chloe." Samntha said as one of her friends worked up behind her with a boyfriend.

"Hey, Samntha and Chloe." Bella said trying to remember that name of hers.

"What are you doing here?" Joshua asked her with a confused face on his.

"I am living here and do any of you happen to know where my father lives?" Bella asked all three of them.

Her father had lived in a flat and there were a lot of stairs, then they found the 6th floor. Bella needed some air and her old and new friends had gone home to their parents.

"Hi, Bella." Her dad said greeting her as she walked into her new bedroom and it was big and open. She hadn't dreamt it before, but she knew that she had to get use to it, until later that day, the Cullen's had just moved back to New Mexico. Alice had a vision of Bella and she had told the rest of the family, that there had been a new girl in New Mexico.

Later that night Bella had dinner with her father and, then she went straight to her bedroom, but then she went on her laptap and started to watch The Day After Tomorrow, but then she fell faster asleep. Her father went into her room and switched the laptop off for her and put it on the table next to her, then he put the cover over her.

* * *

The next day was the start of school, but Bella had a rough day. She was founding it hard to make new friends, but before the lession started a boy walked up to her and started to talk for a little while. He asked for her name.

"What is your name?" The boy asked her nicely as she put her school books away in her locker.

"My name is Bella." She told as they both walked of to class

"As in Isabella?" The boy questioned her.

"Yes, Bella is short for Isabella Swan." She told and his name was Tim Clark.

The teacher had walked into the classroom and everybody went silent. In the backgound there were some populars named Kate, Lizzie and Claire. Bella looked to the back of the classroom and saw them all sitting at the back of the classroom. Ethan walked walked to the back of the classroom to join them all. Edward had come into the classrom and sat next to Bella, but she was hoping that it was going to be a fun year for her.

"Kate, who is that new girl?" Claire asked making sure that Bella could hear everthing that they were saying about her.

"Her name is Bella Swan." Kate said answering her question in reply.

"So, she's a swan from the lake right?" Ethan said looking at Bella.

"No, she's not. She's a dear friend of Samantha Blue, I used to live in Albuquerque, before I moved here, Lizzie, Ethan and Claire." Kate said with a piece of paper in her hands to write her phone number down and gave it to her, so that she can phone her when she gets home from school and, then the next day had arrived and Bella droved her car to school and parked in the parking lott. Her best had showen up and went in, then went to put their books in the locker and headed straight to class.

* * *

"Ethan, can you get my book from my locker?" He nodded and headed straight to Kate's locker, to her book out of it for her. He went back and gaved the book to her, then he set down next to her.

"You didn't tell that Bella Swan lived in Forks and you also lived there yourself?" He said with a shocked look upon his face and got up to get a drink of water, before he headed straight to class and the teacher had the lightening crew needed a helping hand from Bella, but they didn't even ask her friends. Samantha had became jealous of her, so much now, but got over it.

"Samatha, who's he?" Bella asked curiously staring at a boy across from her table.

" That's Edward Cullen, but he's dating no-one. Because all the girls thinks he's too hot, for most of us girls here, Bella." She said as Kate walked over to their table.

"Great some this way wicked comes." Joshua said as he looked down and ate his food.

"Who were you talking about, Joshua?" Kate asked questiong him with a piece of food sticking out of her mouth and she ate it, then she saw Ethan blow kiss her and she told him so many times not to blow-kiss her across from her table.

"Claire, Joshua is such a freak and I can't imagine why would anyone want to be friends with him." Kate said with disrelief and she saw Joshua look at her with a carrot sticking out of his mouth and put it and ate it. She took back what she had said about him, so she was going to be nice for now on. He gaved a wink to her and turned around to contiune eating his food, but then he saw a new girl walk into the lunch room and her name was Susan. Her 2 brothers and one sister had been in the same class as Bella Swan, apart from Edmund and Peter. They were taking home EC with the popular kids.

"Claire, I take back what I said about Joshua." Kate said taking back what she had said about the clueless kid in the entire school.

"I know, but we're not the populars any more now. Because I wish Lizzie hadn't joined us at all, Kate." Claire said trying to not upset Lizzie and Lizzie ran away after she had heard what Claire said.

"Claire, you such an idiot and thanks alot we are never ever going to be friends ever again now." Kate said as she and Ethan ran after Lizzie, then they saw her crying in Gordo's lap and they went to join the both of them on the stair case, but then Claire came out of the lunch hall and decided to apologyise to her, but Lizzie never forgive her for what she had done and said about her.

"Claire, I don't forgive you for what you said behind my back, but I thought we were best friends, then no it wouldn't of happened if I didn't join your stupid stupity." Lizzie said backing away from her and went to get her books from her locker.

"See this is why I didn't want be friends with you, Claire." Ethan said as he got up of the stair case and helped Kate of the stair case as well. Lizzie had gone to join Bella's friends and Edward saw that she had became the popular girl in the school of New Mexico, then a new boy and new girl started, but they both had to be apart from each other and join the jocks, Troy was on the Basketball team of New Mexico. Together they were undeated and unstoppable, but they were the best team in the country.

* * *

"Samantha, why is this popular girl sitting with us? I know she's a bully and all, but why?" Bella asked her and picked up her books for the next lession, which was about to begin in a few moments now.

"I don't know, but Kate seems to be walking over to us as well." Samantha said seeing the girl walking over to their table. Mike had noticed that all four of the guys had splited up. Because of what Claire said about Lizzie White Hall at the table, but Claire couldn't help, but notice all of the girls sitting at the un-popular table, then she decided to leave to the three of them that were sitting with Bella and her friends. Because she didn't want to upset them all, but they saw her walk of with a tear forming from her eye and tried to hold it back in side of her.

"Bella, there's Aro Voltori and his to men of the school." Kate said and Aro went with his mates and sat at the table with Edward and his family. Aro saw the Bella looking at him and she went to sit at the staircase. He walked at his own speed to catch up with her and he sat beside her. He had seen her somewhere before he saw at New Mexico school.

"Have I met you somewhere before and what is your name?" Aro asked with a notified look at her.

"No, and I'm sure I haven't seen you somewhere before, Aro." Bella said as she got up and went to put her books away in her locker, then Aro showed up behind her locker door , when she had shut it after herself, but then went to sit on the sit on the stair case. He was about to lean in and kiss her, but she advoided it, then went back to join her friends in the lunch room.

"Samantha, I think Aro likes me for some reason, but I don't know why." She said as she got up out of her seat to get ready for the next lession, which was about to take place in the afternoon, but later that afternoon it was time to go home. Aro had followed Bella's scent back to her house, but she didn't know, that Aro had been following her back home and he was risking on everything in his power to get her to like him, but she had no idea why he would be loving her, for everything that she is and always will be, but Kate was starting to like Matthew, then she didn't know if he liked her back or not. Because it was a counted that she had been feeling the same way for him as well and he also encounter her as well.


End file.
